Ronno
Ronno is the secondary antagonist in the 1942 movie Bambi, and its 2006 sequel Bambi 2. He is arrogant, prideful, and thinks only his well being rather than others. Like many Disney Villains, Ronno personifies the Deadly Sin of Pride, given his inflated ego, Lust, his desire for the beautiful Faline, and Envy, because of Bambi being the son of the Great Prince of the Forest. He had no voice in the first film, but is voiced by Anthony Ghannam in the sequel. Bambi Ronno plays a very little part in the original Bambi movie. He pushes Bambi aside, and tries to force Faline to go with him. Bambi, who doesn't tolerate Ronno's mistreatment towards Faline, and his love for her, challenges Ronno to a fight; the winner will become Faline's mate. Despite Ronno being older than him, Bambi wins over the arrogant stag. He tosses Ronno over the cliffside and into the water, and the beaten Ronno leaves in defeat while Faline reunites with her winner. Bambi ll Ronno has a much bigger role. He is a maturing fawn with no spots and budding antlers. He always teases Bambi for not being brave or having antlers. Ronno brags about how great he is all the time, which are really tall tales, but you can see that he is greatly jealous of the relationship between Bambi and his father, the Great Prince of the Forest. In the end of the film, when he swears revenge (the future fight for Faline's love), Ronno steps on a turtle and is bitten on the nose, making him run away, screaming for his mother. Unlike the first movie, Ronno has a really comical side throughout the 2nd movie, and shows more personality than the 1st. Personality In the first film, Ronno is silent, and the only thing he desires is to have Faline as his mate, and is bent on defeating those who oppose him for his unrequited love. With his powerful strength, sharp hooves, and fearsome antlers, Ronno is a villain of great intimidation and fighting seems to be his only options of ending interventions. It even shows that he is fiercely chauvinistic towards Faline, as he forces her to come with him, despite her pleas. But his pride and lust leads to his downfall, when he underestimates Bambi's age and youthful strength and antlers, and does not notice the young prince's determination for his true love, and the prideful stag is defeated, and staggers away in humiliation. In the second film, Ronno is revealed to be more than just a lustful fawn, who tries to woo Faline to be his doefriend, he is still prideful, more than in the first film, and tells tall tales of when he would face and defeat Man, with his "trusty" antlers. He, knowing Bambi is the son of the Great Prince and that Faline prefers him than Ronno, shows more jealousy and envy, and attempts to do all in his power to humiliate Bambi, and garner all the attention and affection all to himself. He is still chauvinistic towards Faline, thus having no interest in what she thinks, and is downright remorseless; example would be when he and Faline hear Bambi cry in pain as his friends try to remove a porcupine's quill, and Ronno thinks the sound is coming from a "poor, dumb animal caught in a trap." He is quite cruel and shows despicable sadism towards the Great Prince sending Bambi away to a surrogate doe, claiming that it would be hard to have a father that is so ashame of his son (Bambi) that he would give him away to another (Mena). But he is still childish, and will rush to his mother when danger is near or if he is in pain, crying for his "mommy." (This makes a reference to Prince John, who too is childish, and will cry for his mother.) Since the sequel, Ronno seems to fit in with comic male villain class along with Prince John rather than the true-evil male villains class such as Dr Facilier, Scar and Bambi's main villain Man. Since he has no friends, Ronno names his antlers, Stab and Jab. Physical appearance In the first film, Ronno is a young stag, a few weeks older than Bambi. His fur is much darker than Bambi's, and has the notch on his right ear as a reminder of his violent streak. He has sharp hooves, and brawny legs. He has brown eyes, with eyebags under them to show his unappealing look. To show that he is older and more intimidating than his rival, Ronno's antlers have three points. In the second film, Ronno is a fawn with no spots and budding antlers. Instead of brown eyes, he has green eyes, not only to confuse him with Bambi but also to represent his envy towards Bambi's status and attention, but he still has eyebags. His fur is still darker than Bambi's, and it seems that the notch on his ear is still there from a possible fight with another buck. Trivia *Young Ronno is somewhat similar to Prince John, because while both are envious of their enemies and are treacherous, they are both cowards, and they cry to their mommies. *Ronno is a sexist villain like Gaston, both think of themselves purely superior, and both have no respect for the heroes' love interests. Category:Classics Category:Animals Category:Men Category:Comical Villains Category:Not completely evil Category:Foiled Villains